For The World: Compaction File 3
Previous: For The World: Compaction File 2 File 3: Shit blows up BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Cher grunted as the shockwave of the exploding wall passed over him, kneeling as to not loose his footing. He looked up at the carnage, the stone wall in ruins, a large drill poking through it rocking up and down on the sea outside, the workers in a state of shock, Johnson's face a dark purple, and Jack standing in the same place, grinning at the drill. Jack: Mwahahaha! So you finally made it here Nikola? A hatch opened on the top of the drill, and a woman jumped out onto the tip of the drill bit. The woman was muscular, had a baseball cap over her jet black hair tied back in a ponytail, and had eyes greener than the sea. She was wearing a grey shirt, short jeans and had a smile that rivalled Jack's own. Woman: What would you do without me, ya daft twat? Jack: Well for one Nikola, I wouldn't have gotten blamed for destroying half my house! Nikola pouted at him. Nikola: I said I was sorry din' I? Jack frowned while jumping onto the drill. Jack: No you didn't, you laughed at me and ran away! Nikola: You did look a right mug covered in ash and underpants. They grinned, and slapped each others hands. Jack turned around. Jack: Hey Cher! You coming or what? Cher shook his head and smiled, stood up and leapt through the wall and onto the drill, which sagged under his weight. Nikola frowned. Nikola: Bloody 'ell mate, that's not workin'. Stand in the middle, distribute your weight evenly. I'll get us outta here. The workers finally got over the shock of a giant drill bursting through a wall and rescuing a kid and a fishman. Johnson: SHOOT THEM YOU IDIOTS! Nikola jumped back in the tank and started the engine. Cher and Jack clung on to the outside, Jack with his bandages, Cher with his long reach. The drill turned around and sped off around the island, outrunning the workers range and Johnson's obnoxious voice. ---- They parked the drill in a cave behind the island, concealed by the dense foliage surrounding the area. They all departed the drill and took a rest inside the cave, Nikola moving further in to quote, "work on something", unquote. Jack suddenly lifted his head up, as if he had just remembered something. Jack: Oh right, why were you in a piss shack in a shipyard? Cher looked back at him with what felt like the 50th confused look today. Cher: You don't know? Why did you rescue me if you didn't? Jack looked rather sheepish at this. Jack: Honestly, we turned up here with plans for a ship, I got bored and heard about a fishman who was locked up in one of the docks. I thought it sounded interesting and went to check it out. Cher shook his head. Cher: So, what? You just broke me out of a secure shipyard on a whim? Jack stroked his 3 chin hairs. Jack: Sounds about right. I decided, "If I like this guy, I'll break him out! If I don't, well, I'll probably make fun of him or something then leave." Cher sighed. Cher: Thinking Nice to know I was saved with such noble intentions. Jack lay back against the cave wall. Jack: In any case, my original question still stands. Why were you locked up? What did you do? Cher looked at his bare feet. Cher: sighs Well, it all started 5 years ago. Contrary to popular belief, not all fishmen and mermaids start their lives on Fishman Island. At this, Jack took some papers out of his back pocket and began ruffling through them. Upon noticing Cher's pause he gestured at him to continue. Cher: Right. Anyway, there's a small group of fishmen who set up life on an island in the South Blue, Midori no Suna...what was once my home. I was part of a fishing crew, their navigator, and we had been going from island to island, looking for different species of fish to catch. We ended up on the island preceding this one, ready to finish at Branchetown and then go back. But on that island, while searching for food to restock our food supply, I found an unusual one. It was shaped like an apple, but with a red spiderweb pattern on it. Jack looked up from his papers, his interest piqued. Jack: A Devil Fruit? Cher looked up in surprise, as knowledge of Devil Fruits is still a rarity outside of the Grand Line Cher: Yes. You know of them? Jack tugged on one of the bookmarks embedded in his notes, pulled out a sheet and read aloud from it. Jack: The Devil Fruits, theorised to be the incarnations of the Sea Devil. Upon consumption one gains power beyond imagination, but as a result, are cursed by the sea, never to swim again. Only one type of fruit ever exists at one time, and at the death of a user, the devil fruit's power reemerges in the form of another fruit, ready to be consumed once more. notes away Further details are sketchy, only rumours of existing powers and some incoherent rambling about categories. Oh, and several quotes about how they taste horrible. That true? Cher laughed. Cher: Oh, like you would not believe! Anyway, I threw it away at the taste, and brought the rest of my haul back to the ship. But, when I jumped in the water to swim up to the ship… Jack: You couldn't swim. Cher: Yes. The other fishman had to jump in and rescue me. But this put them at a dilemma. You see, among my people, fishmen who cannot swim are seen as scum, worse than even humans, and should be put to death. But I was their kinsman, their brother. They were unwilling to kill me with their own hands. So they came to a decision. They would drop me off at the next island, under cover of dark, and return back home, reporting my brave death at the hands of a sea monster. Jack winced. Jack: That’s pretty harsh treatment just for losing your ability to swim. I bet water wings don't sell well on your island huh? Cher laughed, a deep laugh, shaking off the cobwebs and ache gathered during his imprisonment. Cher: No, they certainly don't! But back to my story. We arrived at Branchetown as planned. But lights were on everywhere, the town in uproar. My brothers feared violence, threw me overboard and fled. I managed to drag my way to shore, as the water was shallow enough for me to grab rocks and pull myself forwards. However, when I finally collapsed on the shore, I looked up to see guns pointed at me! It seems that pirates had attacked the town shortly before, but had remained on their ships and used only their cannons to raze the town. Naturally, they assumed that I was one of the pirates and had fallen off one of their ships. Despite my protestations of my innocence, they sentenced me to death. Jack frowned. Jack: For a dead guy, you're looking pretty good. They let you off or something? Cher nodded. Cher: Despite the pleas of the people, it was decided by the mayor that I be put to work repairing the town, as they were in need of great strength to fix it. And so they clapped me in chains, kept Sea Prism Stone near me constantly, and set me to work. After 2 years, the town was refixed, and once again, the mayor decided that I be put to work, this time working on their precious shipyards. And there I have been, toiling under their scorn and hatred, until this day. Jack whistled. Jack: Sheesh. And all that, just because your friends didn't want you to shame them with your existence. Cher shook his head. Cher: Honestly, I don't blame them for what they did. Indeed, to be thought to have died a valiant death is quite the blessing. At least somewhat of my pride remains. Not much, but enough. Jack nodded. Jack: Sounds like you don't have anywhere to go. He paused. Jack: Wanna join my pirate crew? Cher laughed again, but with a steely edge to it this time. Cher: I tell you my story of how pirates caused my imprisonment for 5 years, and then you ask that I join your pirate crew? You've got some nerve to be asking that of me, boy! Jack shrugged. He got up and started walking in the direction Nikola had gone. Jack: It's up to you. I'm simply offering you a position. Although… He turned around. Jack: Say I knew something about that pirate attack 5 years ago. Cher's eyes widened. Jack: And say that I have information, information that leads me to believe that those pirates didn't just attack this island then run away, but that they stayed behind and have infiltrated this island? What would you say about bringing them down and restoring your pride? Cher stood up suddenly. Cher: You're serious? You really think they might still be here? Jack smiled. Jack: I'm absolutely serious, "kid". Cher stood still for a while, thinking. He looked up and smiled. Cher: Well then, Mr Jack Breaker Jr. I'd say you have yourself a deal. ---- A dark room in an old house, hidden at the far end of Branchetown, stood for few years, yet weathered the wrath of many. Here, the foreman Johnson is kneeling before a seated figure, who is hidden in some very convenient shadows. Johnson: Sir, the fishman...he escaped. We....did all we could.... The figure gives a derisive snort. Their smug tones resonate throughout the house. Mystery Figure: Fool. You don't think I already knew this? My spies are everywhere, see everything. And I don't care if you "did your best". This is not kindergarten, you don't get a smile and a pat on the back for your efforts. I want RESULTS! Johnson cowers back as the figure rises from their seat, shadows still withholding their identity. Mystery Figure: If you aren't going to give me results, I'm going to have to acquire them myself... For The World: Compaction File 4 Category:Stories Category:Chapters